Beginners
The Evil Stare The car screeched to a subtle halt. All I could see was red. My mind was racing fast enough that I could not comprehend what was going to happen. The old home was illuminated with lanterns. The stench was terrible and I could not get it out of my mouth. The car pulled away as I was fixated on the towering house. There was not much to see other than chipping paint and smashed windows. I hesitantly rang the doorbell. I quickly sensed moistness on my finger tips and saw that there were cobwebs everywhere. Almost as quick as the bell rang, the door swung open and in front of me was a tall ugly man. He was more like a giant rather than any cousin of mine. He had large warts and a distorted nose, but what scared me most of all were his dark staring eyes. He welcomed me with a warm hug I did not want. He was sweaty and smelled worse than the house. The first night in his house was horrible because my cousin had sleeping problems. He would move in his dirty bed too much, but what was worst is that his eyes would not close when he slept. I felt like they were staring me down. Staring into my soul. The morning did not go as well as the night did. My cousin had lost his eyelids in a horrible fire when we were younger, and all he seemed to do was stare at me. I had that weird feeling again that the eyes had a mind of their own. I did not have the urge to eat because of how dreadful his eyes are, but what could I do? Kill him? I would not take it that far, would I? Just as the night before, the eyes were gleaming in the moonlight. This night felt different though, the eyes seemed to just stare blankly. Than, suddenly they shifted into an evil glare and looked right at me. I thought my cousin had woken up, but he made no movements. He lay still, while the eyes lay angry. I began to become worried with each passing day, I felt like stabbing my cousin's eyes and just overcome my fear of them. I decided to have a talk with my cousin about the issue and he told me I could rest in the living room. I began to feel more safe in his house as I laid my head down. Nighttime. I had a restless night from having horrific nightmares. Every single one of them ended with my cousin's eyes staring at me, that was the last straw. I silently moved off the couch, and tip toed to the kitchen. I opened the knife drawer. I picked up the biggest knife. I then slipped into the bedroom, my cousin was snoring loudly. His eyes were as angry as ever. I took the knife and as I was about to plunge it into his eyes, they looked right at me, and they glared at me with such intensity that it knocked me over and I slammed head on the floor boards. I was unconscious. I woke up with a knife right above my forehead. My cousin had woken up before me and must have figured out what I was planning on doing. He lifted the knife and asked for my last words. My last words were to love one another-is the same message you heard before. Yet it is also new. '' '' Category:Demon/Devil